California State University, Hayward (CSUH), proposes to establish an MBRS Program which will provide a substantial number of ethnic minority undergraduate and graduate students in the sciences with an intensive experience in laboratory and behavioral research in preparation for careers in the biomedical sciences. This exposure to current research methodologies will strengthen students' academic and research skills for entry into doctoral degree programs. Five departments at CSUH (Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Nursing, Psychology, Sociology) will be involved, and several University of California campuses will provide direct programmatic support. The proposed program will address the important national priority of increasing the number of well-prepared minorities for careers in biomedical research. Three-Year Objectives for achieving the goal are: i) to offer an enrichment component designed to motivate a critical pool of first and second-year minority science students in molecular biology and who will join the regular MBRS Program as juniors (ii). ii) to provide a pool of juniors and seniors with a research participation in the biological sciences and in behavioral aspects of AIDS. iii) to establish an early linkage system between CSUH MBRS students and graduate advisors at doctoral degree granting institutions. iv) to establish a tracking system on MBRS students from the point of entry into the program through graduate school. The CSUH/MBRS program is requesting support for Seven Associate Investigators, Seven Regular Investigators, 30 minority undergraduates in the Enrichment component, and a pool of juniors, seniors and graduate students in biological and behavioral sciences.